All For The Love Of A Lady
by Deutzy
Summary: 3 guys, 3 girls, death, revenge, and most importantly, love. Pairings: RonHermione, DracoGinny, SnapeHooch. Please RR!
1. The Challenge And The Author's Ramblings

A/N: OK, I set this challenge a while ago to one of my friends (Alvera on ff.net), and I promised her I'd write a response as well. The challenge was this:

Main genre: romance

Must have a romance between 2 people in rival houses ie. Slytherin and Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff.

Must be rumours going around the school about a romance between Professor Snape and another teacher. These rumours can be true or false.

If the rumours are true, the romance must be mentioned and worked on.

If the rumours are false, you must have a romance between Snape and a different teacher.

There must be at least one other romance – student/student, teacher/teacher or student/teacher

You must mention a CD player and a computer

Someone must pull a rabbit out of a hat

A main character must die at some point

At some point, this song must be put in:

When the cold of Winter comes 

Starless night will cover day

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams

I still hear your name

And in dreams

We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come to end of days

In the dark I hear a call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again

A/N continued: Here is my response to the above challenge. If anyone else who reads this feels like having a go at the challenge, be my guest, but please tell me so I can read it when you've done it!

Thanx,

Deutzy

XXX 


	2. Chapter 1

**Fic title: **All For The Love Of A Lady**  
Fic pairing(s): **Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco, Snape/Hooch**  
Fic rating: **PG**  
Fic summary: **3 guys, 3 girls, death, revenge, and most importantly, love.**  
Archive: **Yes please, just tell me where!**  
Disclaimer(s): **Not mine, JK's…

*** 

All For The Love Of A Lady

****

Chapter 1

****

Ron checked for the last time that he had packed everything in his trunk for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Today was the last day of the summer holidays, and tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft And Wizardry. When he got back, it would straight into hard work, as at the end of this year he and everyone else in his year would be sitting their OWLs, the wizarding equivalent of GCSEs. 

'Ron?' He heard Hermione's voice calling him. Ron had spent most of his holidays at Hermione Granger's house. They had been friends ever since half-way through their first year at Hogwarts together, and in their last term in fourth year a romance had started to blossom. Of course, Hermione had invited Ron to stay for the summer holidays, and he had immediately accepted. He had spent the first fortnight at his house, as his elder brothers Bill and Charlie were home, and he didn't often get to see them. He had then been picked up by Hermione and her father, Liam, who had been absolutely amazed by the Weasley's obviously magical house – if The Burrow had been built using muggle equipment only it would have collapsed a long, long time ago. Ron had spent the rest of the holiday with Hermione, and he could now say that he most definitely loved her. She had been so kind to him over the holidays, as well as her muggle parents. 

'Yeah?' Ron called, snapping out of his silent reverie and answering Hermione's call. 

'Errol's just come flying in the kitchen window. I think you're mum's sent you something.'

'Oh, right. Hang on a sec, I'm coming.' Ron called, locking his trunk, and running out of the Granger's guest room and down the staircase into the kitchen. 

Errol was sitting on the kitchen table, ruffling his feathers as Hermione's mother, Catherine Granger, stroked him. Next to the owl was a small parcel, which Ron picked up and unwrapped, finding inside a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and several pairs of socks. 'Well, that's thoughtful.' Ron muttered, putting the contents of the parcel back down on the table, tearing off a bit of brown paper that the parcel had been wrapped in, taking a pen from his pocket and hastily writing a reply to his mother on the paper. He tied the note to Errol's leg, and sent him off out of the window. 

'Amazing.' Mrs Granger laughed as she watched Errol fly off into the distance. 'You lot never fail to amaze me. I don't think I would be able to cope in your world, I still can't get to grips with e-mail, never mind owls!'

''E-what?' Ron asked, looking confused. 

'It's a muggle thing Ron, I'll show you.' Hermione said. Ron picked up the socks and sweets from his mother, and followed Hermione back up the stairs and into Hermione's room. On Hermione's desk, among all the spell books and pieces of parchment, was a strange "thing" Ron didn't recognise. He had never thought to ask Hermione what it was before, but she now sat down in front of it and pressed a button on it. 

'What _is _that, Herm?' Rom asked, using his pet name for her. 

'It's a computer; almost all muggles have them… in Britain anyway. The screen on the computer had now turned blue, and a picture of an odd flag came up, with words underneath saying "Microsoft Windows 98". 

'What have windows got to do with anything?' 

'Don't worry.' Hermione said, not wanting to go into the history of computer software and Bill Gates. 

*** 

Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were all ready aboard the Hogwarts Express by the time Hermione and Ron reached Kings Cross. After saying goodbye to saying goodbye to Catherine and Liam Granger, Hermione and Ron walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and arrived on platform 9¾. 

They dragged their trunks onto the train, and soon found Harry, Fred and George sitting in an empty compartment. They put their trunks in the overhead luggage holders, and sat down. 

'Have a good summer?' Harry asked as his two best friends sat down. 

'Great! You?' 

'All right, actually.' Harry replied. 'The Dursleys are so scared I'll get Sirius to come and murder them if they upset me, I can make them do anything I want. Hedwig's been flying free every night, and I've got a computer and a CD player in my room. 

'A what?' Ron asked.

'Oh, they're muggle things. A computer is…'

'No, I've been shown a compuluter…'

'Computer.' 

'Same difference. I've been shown a computer, but what's a… what did you call it? A DC player?' 

'A CD player. You can play music on it.' 

'Oh… where's Ginny, by the way?' Ron asked. 

Fred and George both tried to stop themselves laughing, making them look even more suspicious than usual. 

'What? What's so funny?' 

'Oh… nothing.' George said, his voice unusually high. 

'Tell me!'

'Fine… our darling sister's _got a boyfriend!' _

'So? What's so funny about that?' 

'You don't know who he is!'

'Do I want to?' 

'Probably not…' 

'You _have _to tell me now.'

'Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you… _Draco Malfoy!_'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

****

_'Draco Malfoy?' _Ron practically screamed. Hermione, who had been sitting next to him, jumped away quickly on fear of being hit. _'My sister is going out with my worst enemy?' _

'Yeah, that would be the general gist of it.' Fred said, not sounding that bothered.

'How can you two be so calm?' Ron yelled, jumping to his feet, his face bright red with fury. He stood looming over the twins, trying to look threatening. 'How could you let this happen? Couldn't you stop her?' 

'We only found out about a week before the end of the holidays, Ron, and we would never try to purposefully stop her. If she's happy, that's what matters, not the fact that _you _don't get on with him. You're not Ginny, she is.' 

'Yes… but… that's not the point… the point is…' Ron didn't carry on, he wasn't sure of the point himself. His brothers had stumped him with their amazingly sensible answer. 'How did you find out?' 

'His owl kept on appearing all through the holidays, bringing her letters and presents. We asked her who was sending everything to her, we didn't recognise the owl, you see. She didn't tell us at first, said it was none of our business, but she did eventually. She was scared we'd react like you just did.' 

Ron didn't reply, he was in shock. 'Oh, come on Ron, it's not the end of the world.' Hermione said when she realised Ron wasn't planning on saying any more. 'It's Ginny's choice, not yours.' 

'Yeah, yeah, I know.' Ron said, sitting down again. 'I take it she's with… with _him?'_ Ron askedFred and George. 

They nodded in response. 'She said she was only going to be five minutes. 

*** 

Ginny finally found Draco in the last compartment of the train. It was empty apart from him, Crabbe and Goyle, who were sent off to find the food trolley when Ginny appeared, leaving Draco and her alone. 

'Hang on, I've been practicing this all summer, just for you.' Draco said when Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared, their money bags clenched firmly in their hands. Draco opened his trunk, which he had put under his seat, and brought out his Hogwarts hat and wand. 

'What _are _you doing?' Ginny asked, sounding amused. 

'You'll see.' Draco said, holding the hat upside down. Pointing his wand at his hat, he muttered something Ginny couldn't hear, before reaching inside his hat and pulling out… 

'A rabbit?' Ginny questioned. 

'That wasn't meant to happen.' Draco laughed uneasily. 'Honestly, I've been practicing this all summer, and it's worked all the times before.' 

'Don't worry, try again.' Ginny said, scooping the snow-white rabbit into her arms. 'I like rabbits anyway.' 

'Keep it, I don't want it!' Draco laughed before muttering something with his wand pointed at his hat again. This time it worked, and he pulled out a dozen red roses, which he handed to Ginny. She put the rabbit down on an empty seat and took the roses. 'Oh, you're so _sweet!' _She said to Draco, pulling him into a hug and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Draco blushed, despite the fact that they were the only two in the carriage. 'I love you, you know. Despite my brothers.' Ginny said. 

'I love you too, despite your brothers.' Draco replied.

*** 

Dumbledore paced his office in an agitated manner. He knew nothing, and it irritated him. Voldemort was out there, almost back to full strength, and almost certainly plotting something gigantic and vile, and he, Albus Dumbledore, knew nothing. 

He had always believed that Severus would go back to Voldemort as a spy for him, he had never questioned it. Severus was the kind of person who lived to work, not worked to live. He didn't want to sound horrid, but Severus had never had any kind of social life, spending any free time he had in his Hogwarts quarters, planning his lessons, marking Potions essays and recipes, thinking of new ways to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher or reading up on his subject. Of course he had heard the students talk, he had heard the rumours, but he had always refused to believe them. It had sounding so ridiculous at the time: "Professor Snape's in love", '"Professor Snape's got a _girlfriend!" _

And it had been true. He had refused to believe it, and it was 100% true. Severus and Collette Hooch, in love and together. And now, now Hogwarts could be ruined… Dumbledore thought back to last night, the night before term started, when he'd talked to Severus and everything had gone wrong…

_Dumbledore walked through the dungeons, stopping at the stone gargoyle by the plain brick wall that hid the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Touching the gargoyle, he muttered _'Oculus Draconis'_. The gargoyle moved to reveal a dark passageway, lit by a few torches. Dumbledore headed down this corridor, and stopped when he came to a closed door at the end. He knocked, and called, 'Severus? Are you in there?' The door opened and Snape stood before the headmaster, dressed, as usual, in his black robes. _

_'Come in Albus.' Severus said, opening the door for the headmaster, and closing it behind him. 'What brings you down here at this time?' _

_'Voldemort's back, Severus, surely you have not failed to notice.' _

_'Of course not. Why do you feel it necessary to tell me this?' _

_'You've always been a loyal member of the staff here at Hogwarts, and I promise you your wishes do not go unnoticed. I need to ask you this one favour, and in return I am willing to give you the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' _

_'What do you want of me?' _

_'To go back to your roots. Leave Hogwarts and go back to Voldemort, play along with him, pretend to be a loyal Death Eater. Contact me often, tell me what he's planning.' _

_'You want me to spy on Voldemort for you?' _

_'Yes.' _

_'No.' Snape replied, his face grave. 'I refuse to leave here, to put myself in that much danger.' _

_'Severus, please! We've talked this through before…' _

_'I know, Albus, I know, but things have changed.'_

_'Things? What things?' _

_'I… I… it's none of your business.' _

_'Yes it is, Severus. I'm desperate! I don't know what's happening with Voldemort, and you're the only person I can turn to… and now you refuse to help!' _

_'I want to, Albus, I really do. But I couldn't leave everything I have here behind with no certainty of coming back.' _

_'What's so precious to you here?' _

_'Collette, Albus. Collette Hooch, I love her and she loves me. I'm thinking of asking her to marry me, you can't send me away from her. I simply refuse to go, I won't do it.' _

_'Fine,' Albus said, trying to keep calm. 'Have it your way, but when Voldemort appears in the middle of the night and murders you, I won't be sorry.' _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

****

Lord Voldemort watched the rat as it scuttled into the room and stopping at his feet before changing into the form of a human. 

'Well?' Voldemort asked when his servant, Peter Pettigrew, was back to his human state. 'What do you have to tell me?' 

'Dumbledore definitely doesn't know any of your plans, Master.' Peter said. 'He went to see Severus, he wanted him to spy on you for him, but he refused. He refused to spy for Dumbledore… that's good news, isn't it Master?' 

'Dumbledore won't give up that easily, Wormtail. He will find someone else… but dear old Severus had decided to turn his back on me, you say? Well, well… he will pay, of course. He used to be one of my more loyal servants before that unfortunate incident with the Potters. Did you see Harry?' 

'No Master. I left Hogwarts the night before the students arrived. Potter and his lot know my secrets, if they saw me around, even as a rat, they'd know it was me. They'd catch me… I had to leave.' 

'You are weak, Wormtail. You could easily have avoided being seen…' 

'Please Master, don't punish me!' Peter fell to his knees in front of his Master's chair. 'Don't hurt me… I'll try harder, I promise.' 

'Get up.' Voldemort snapped. 'I will not punish you this time, but I do have a job for you.' 

'Yes Master, anything Master.' 

'Go back to Hogwarts. Find Severus. Kill him.' 

'Yes Master, of course, but…' 

'But what?' 

'Surely _you _would want to…' 

'It is one small murder, Wormtail. I don't want to reveal myself yet. Let me lie low, and come back into the wizarding world in _style._'

'Yes Master…' 

'Stop grovelling, Wormtail, AND GO!' Voldemort screamed. With a small whimper, Wormtail turned back into his animagus rat form, and scuttled from the room.

*** 

Lucius Malfoy was half way through writing a letter to Draco when he felt an old, familiar burning pain on his arm. He rolled up the sleeve of his robe to see the Dark Mark that Voldemort had emblazoned on his arm the day he became a Death Eater. 

'Narcissa!' Lucius called, walking out of his office, looking for his wife. 

'Yes dear?' Narcissa appeared at the top of the grand staircase of the Malfoy mansion. 

'I have to go to the Ministry… urgent business. I may be a while.' 

'Okay dear.' Narcissa said, not daring to question her husband. She could still remember the last time she had questioned her husbands work… she had lost count of the number of charms she had had to use to hide her black eye. 

Without saying goodbye, Lucius grabbed his cloak and headed out of the door, before disapperating and appearing in a small room in the Riddle House. Voldemort was sitting there, obviously waiting for him. 

'Master.' Lucius said, dropping to his knees in front of his Master's chair. 

'Get up.' Voldemort ordered, and Lucius obeyed. 

'Why have you summoned me, Master? Is there something I can do for you?' 

'There may very well be in time… but for now we must wait. I feel that my faithful servant Wormtail is not going to be with us much longer…'

*** 

Pettigrew, back in his human form, crouched down in a back alley of the main street of Hogsmeade. It was a Friday evening, and Peter knew from his research that most of the teachers came down to Hogsmeade every Friday night for a drink at The Three Broomsticks. 

His wand was out, and he was ready to attack the second he saw Severus Snape. He had already been hiding in this alley for several hours, but he didn't mind staying there for several weeks, if that was how long it took. He wasn't going to fail his Master this time.

Sooner than he had expected, he heard voices in the distance, coming closer. Risking a peep out from the dark alleyway, Peter spotted a group of Hogwarts teachers walking towards him. Among them he spotted Snape, walking quite near the back of the crowd, and deep in conversation with the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Browning. Also there were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Vector and Rubeus Hagrid. 

As they got closer, Peter ducked back into the alley, waiting for the teachers to pass. He listened as the voices got closer, and then watched them all pass by the alley, blissfully unaware that he was hiding in waiting. 

As soon as they passed, he jumped out. _'AVADA…' _He began to scream. All the teachers turned, and before Peter had finished shouting _'KEDAVRA!' _Dumbledore had cast a shield charm. 

Peter had finished casting his curse before he realised, and the jet of green light that had come shooting out the end of his wand bounced back, hitting him before he had had a chance to move out of the way. He fell to the ground, dead. 

*** 

Lucius stood at Lord Voldemort's side in silence. Voldemort was obviously waiting for something, but he didn't know what. At the same moment that Peter Pettigrew fell to the ground, dead, in Hogsmeade, Voldemort rose to feet. 

'Kneel, Lucius.' Voldemort ordered, taking out his wand and conjuring up a penknife from mid air. 

'Master?' Lucius asked, slightly worried by the appearance of the knife. 

'Silence, Lucius.' Voldemort snapped. 'I am not going to hurt you.' Voldemort now took the knife, which was hovering in midair, and cut the tip of one of his fingers. When the blood began to flow, he put the finger to Lucius' forehead, so that the blood bled onto Lucius' skin. 

Lucius was silent. He had no idea what was going on, but he guessed it was important. 'Rise.' Voldemort said, removing his finger from Lucius' head. Lucius obeyed, and rose to look into Voldemort's snake-like eyes. 

'My blood has willingly touched your skin.' Voldemort said. 'From this day you will be my most loyal servant. Wormtail is gone, and now you will take his place. If I need assistance, I will call on you. I will look to you to do whatever I ask without question. You will leave your home, your life, and stay by my side. Do you understand me, Lucius?' 

'Y… y… yes, Master.' Lucius stuttered, amazed by what had happened. He had just been made Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater, Voldemort's second-in-command. 

'Any problems? Reveal them now or never.'

Lucius thought before speaking. 'I can leave Narcissa, I care little for her, but my son, Draco, I can't just disappear from him.' 

'Take him from Hogwarts… yes Lucius, I do know that he goes to Hogwarts, I know much more than you think… take him from Hogwarts and bring him to me. I will find use for him…' 


End file.
